Thristan Yasuo
---- Thristan Yasuo (トリスタン康夫, Torisutan Yasuo) Appearance Thristan is a young man of average stature, having no outstanding physique or outlandish features. A purposefully well-kept appearance sits well with dark hair and eyes, his quiet demeanor further preventing attention from being drawn to him. Simple and clean, he prefers to keep himself in neat order to have a consistent and desirable appearance. Thristan has pitch black hair. Thick and unruly, it resists all attempts to lie flat. His particular fashion of styling his hair could be described as "damage control," in which he tries to keep it in a symmetrical, sweeping manner away from his head in a part down the middle. He keeps it fairly short, cropping it above his ears. Baby hairs stubbornly fall down his forehead, a further testament to the problem-child behavior of his hair. His eyes are set slightly farther apart than most, heavy eyelids making him appear quite bored and tired. Sapling green irises are a catching feature on the young man's face, but most times they are cast deep within a book, hidden from view. Long hours in libraries and staring at computer screens has led to the decline of his eyesight, and while he favors contacts, he can occasionally be seen with thin-framed, black glasses perched on his nose. Thick, dark eyebrows taper sharply across his brow bone. A strong jawline and broad chin, along with high cheekbones and a straight nose define his facial structure. Smooth, lightly-hued olive skin is free of stubble and blemishes, a well-maintained, fresh appearance to avoid public scrutiny and put his best foot forward with every interaction. He is of fairly standard stature, standing at five feet, ten inches. Early in his youth, his legs were the primary contributor to his height, but he has since grown into his limbs, giving him a solid build. Broad shoulders taper into a thin waist and hips, a smooth transition unhindered by bulky muscles. He keeps in good shape, favoring running over structured sports or weightlifting, spending his free time exploring new cities as he travels. While an overall fit physique would lend itself to the life of a mage, he dedicates most of his time to his studies, preventing him from achieving any outstanding physical prowess. Despite hermit tendencies, he carries himself with certainty and purpose, rarely slouching and keeping an air of quiet dignity about himself. An Isenbergian, much of Thristan's wardrobe is made up of clothes designed to keep him warm. He finds comfort in sweatshirts and sweaters, pairing them with simple jeans and sneakers for his most common outfits. Much like other university students, function tends to take precedent over form in most instances, though he does his best to balance them out. When working out he prefers long-sleeved compression shirts and track pants over tees and shorts. While he has no extreme body image issues, he seems to favor a modest look over anything else, regardless of his climate. Even as temperatures climb, he can be seen running through the streets covered head to toe in athletic garb, though a contributing factor to this is his ability to regulate his bodily temperature through his magic. Personality Relationships } --> }} |} History Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Mental Capabilities Magic Magical Abilities Terrain Effect Magic Terrain Change Magic (地形影響, Chikei Eikyō) Thermal Magic Thermal Magic (温熱性魔法, On'netsu-sei Mahō) - Cold Spells= Glaciate ( , Gureeshiato lit. Frozen World): The second of Thermal Magic’s principle spells, Sheer Cold allows Thristan to decrease the temperature of a given area. By releasing magical energy that reduces the collisions between air particles, the atmospheric temperature around him begins to decrease. The scale of the spell varies, transforming unbearable heat waves into crisp fall breezes or chill winters into frozen wastelands. These changes vary on time-scale depending on the existing conditions, outside forces, and his magical energy output. Sheer Cold ( Shiaa Korudo lit. Absolute Zero): A more concentrated spell, Sheer Cold allows Thristan to decrease the temperature of a given object, being, or spell. This is done by decreasing the rate of collisions between the particles to a significant degree in an incredibly small time span, as the spell focuses on a much smaller area. Performing the spell has varying effects depending on its target and intent, from alleviating ailments, strengthening attacks, or debilitating enemies. By performing the spell on objects or other spells, he can cause them to condense, to the point of implosion depending on the subject matter and the spell’s actual power. By applying its effects to his own weapons or fists, he can leave anything he touches frozen in place and increases the blunt damage he deals. Of course, by lessening the power, he can simply use it as a way to stop bleeding, swelling, or counteract the effects of hyperthermia. - Target Spells= Private Habitat: Temperate Zone (私設生息地: 温帯, Shisetsu Oyadji: Ontai) Private Habitat: Swelter (私設生息地: 焦げ, Shisetsu Oyadji: Koge) Private Habitat: Chill (私設生息地: 冷気, Shisetsu Oyadji: Reiki) }} Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō) Equipment Dual Tanbo: Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Legal Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Student Category:Terrain Effect Magic User Category:Thermal Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User